


The Important Happy Consequence

by Jazzy_AE



Series: Hiatus 2017 [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Episode: s05e17 Kapiushon, Episode: s05e22 Missing, Episode: s05e23 Lian Yu, F/M, Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon, Pre-Season/Series 05, Season/Series 05, fluff at the end, post bunker sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-05 14:07:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazzy_AE/pseuds/Jazzy_AE
Summary: Sometimes there are repercussions to having drunk sex with your ex-fiance. And sometimes they aren't so bad.Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thonChapter 1: Week 18 escapeChapter 2: Week 20 trust





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon week 18: Escape
> 
> This was the fic I wanted to post last week but I just could figure out where I wanted it to go.
> 
> Thanks to Maddie for the support, and Anna for being my beta.

Felicity had nearly fallen asleep in the bunker last night even though Oliver and her weren't up that late. She’d been running on little sleep for the better part of five years. If her mother had gotten a later flight, maybe she would have slept in. 'Well, maybe not,'  she thought. Felicity had been waking up to pee a lot in the past few weeks.

Coffee made Felicity human again, but she was still resentful at the time of her mother’s flight when she could be in her warm bed. 

Her phone buzzed on the bathroom counter as she was getting ready.  _ You alright? You seemed exhausted last night, _ Oliver sent.

_ Yeah, I just haven’t been getting as much sleep as I want, _ she typed before she returned to putting on her makeup. When she was done, she threw her hair up into a ponytail before grabbing her purse. Despite the early hour, Felicity was excited to see her mother.

_ You need to take care of your body,  _ Oliver sent, with another arriving a second later,  _ I don’t want you to get hurt. _

‘Too late,’ Felicity thought. She hadn’t thought of the night she drunkenly attempted the salmon ladder since her first date with Billy, but her body has been so tired since then. For two weeks, she has been completely exhausted, while still enjoying her time with Billy.

She knew her mother would ask about how she and Oliver were doing. Since she found out her mother was coming, she’s been dreading the fact that the topic would come up. While they did have bunker sex - not that Felicity would tell her mother - he still didn’t trust her.

 

 

When Felicity was in the airport, the whole world seemed to spin around her, but she tried to ignore it as she searched for her mother. ‘Which shouldn’t be too hard,’ Felicity thought. Suddenly, she heard a squeal from behind her. Felicity barely saw the flash of pink as she turned around before her mother’s arms were wrapped around her.

“My baby! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you,” Donna rejoiced.

“Mom, it’s only been a few months,” Felicity grumbled before her vision started to blur. She staggered backward, Donna quickly becoming aware of what was happening. 

“You alright, hun?” Donna worried, placing her arm around her back cautiously.

“I’m fine, just a bit dizzy,” Felicity reassured her mother as she stood straighter.

“So, how are you and Mayor Handsome doing?” Donna inquired, smiling brightly.

“Let’s save that discussion for when I have a glass of wine in my hand.” Felicity laughed as she lead her mother to the baggage claim.

 

 

By the time they arrived home, Donna convinced Felicity to grab a small snack in instead of the wine, considering it was still before ten in the morning. Felicity followed her mother to the couch with a bowl of pretzels.

“Felicity, how have you really been? I can see you’re not sleeping despite your attempts to hide it. You’re probably not eating much either. I know things have been hard after the thing with Oliver and your father.”

She grabbed a pretzel to distract her hands instead of pulling on her hair. “The thing with dad may have hurt, but it’s an old wound that I know will heal. But, Oliver is a different story entirely,” she sighed, breaking the pretzel she held into multiple pieces.

“Talk to me, hun.”

“I love him, mom.”

“I know you do, sweetheart,” Donna smiled slightly, “That’s why it’s so hard because you care for him so much.”

“But he doesn’t trust me! I will not and cannot be with someone who doesn’t trust me.” The irony was not lost on her that she had not been entirely truthful with Billy about how she usually spent her nights. She expected his trust, but she was feeding him lies.

“Oliver trusts you with his life, Felicity.”

“He doesn’t trust me with his secrets or his past. I can’t escape him, mom. If he were Cooper or anyone else, I would cut them out of my life. But I can’t do that with Oliver. I can’t escape him, but I also can’t be with him.” She sighed after she finished her rant when she felt something come up her throat. She bolted towards the bathroom, Donna following close behind and held up her daughter’s hair. Felicity continued to heave into the toilet bowl.

“Felicity, has this been happening a lot recently?” Donna whispered as she reached for an elastic band from the counter. 

Felicity graciously took the band from her mother. “It’s happened four times in the past two weeks.”

“So, you’ve been throwing up, dizzy, and exhausted recently?” Felicity nodded slowly. “Okay, well you won’t want to answer my next question, but,” Donna paused, sighing, “have you had sex in the past two months?”

“Mother!” She shrieked, covering her face with her hands. ‘Only once,’ she thought, ‘That dumb bunker.’

“Felicity,” Donna retorted.

“Alright, yes, I have.”

“Felicity,” Donna whispered, “I think you’re pregnant.”

‘No,’ Felicity thought, ‘that’s impossible.’ But it became more apparent how possible it could be after she thought back on the incident. She hadn’t taken her pill regularly since they had been together and they weren’t the most careful that night. She slowly looked up at Donna, eyes wide and panic written all over her face. She couldn’t even imagine how Oliver would react. “Okay. Before I completely freak out, let’s go get some pregnancy tests from the drugstore.”

“How about we make a quick stop at Belly Burger on the way?” Donna suggested.

“I could really use that right now.”

“You’ll be eating for two now,” Donna joked.

Felicity snorted quietly with laughter, appreciating that even at bad moments, her mom tried to make her smile. “Yeah, yeah.”

 

 

Hours later, Felicity sat on the toilet, her foot shaking anxiously as she waited for the timer to go off. The sudden ring jerked her out of her thoughts. She quickly picked up the plastic test and focused on the screen. Two pink lines were displayed, with no room to misinterpret. She sighed and raked her mind on what she needed to do first. Felicity shuffled into the living room, handing her mother the stick while grabbing her phone from the coffee table. 

She took a deep breath, trying to focus on her message as her mother could be heard squealing in the background.  _ I’m sorry _ , she typed slowly.

_ Why is that? _ the detective almost immediately responded.

Felicity reread the message multiple times to help her figure out her wording for her response. She thought she would’ve had more time.  _ Something came up. I don’t think seeing you is a good idea _ , she decided, before hitting send.

_ Alright, are you going to tell me? _ Billy texted.

_ Not right now. It’s personal.  _ She couldn't exactly tell him that she was pregnant with the Mayor's child before Oliver knew. 

_ Okay, I understand. _

 

Felicity avoided the bunker for three days, under the pretense that she had been spending more time with Donna. While it wasn’t a complete lie, she could have helped Oliver in the bunker. She just couldn’t face him right now when she didn’t know how to tell him. She couldn’t risk the chance of it slipping out in one of her infamous babbles. 

But, her mother ended up giving her the perfect opportunity and she had made plans with Quinten. Felicity quickly typed out,  _ 911 not hurt,  _ before throwing her phone down beside her. She needed to tell him.

There was a hurried knock on her door not even five minutes later. “Felicity? What -”

She cut him off with a hug. “Come in. I have something important to tell you.” She let out a breath. “God, this would be so much easier if I had a glass of wine, but that isn’t an option anymore,” Felicity mumbled.

“What?” Oliver asked.

“Nothing.”

“Okay, I got a 911 text because…” Oliver sat down on the couch.

“You know how we had sex in the bunker,” Oliver looked surprised as she said it, but Felicity continued, “almost two months ago?”

“You called me over to discuss bunker sex?”

“I swear it’s relevant Oliver. This is not a booty call.”

“Okay.” He waited patiently for her to elaborate.

“Well, sometimes there are consequences,” she started, with no idea where she was going. “Drunk sex can especially have consequences.”

“I don’t regret it,” Oliver whispered, moving closer to her.

“This isn’t about regret, Oliver,” she shouted. He just looked at her. “Okay, maybe it is, but what I mean is - I - Ugh!” She screamed into her hands and got up. “I’ll be right back.” With that, she stomped into the bathroom, leaving a confused Oliver on the couch. She grabbed the plastic stick off the counter and marched back into the living room. She threw the stick at Oliver. He fumbled with it for a moment, before focusing on it.

“What does this mean Felicity?” Oliver asked, turning over the stick finding the two pink lines.

“It means there is a reason that I’ve been nauseous, dizzy, and exhausted for the past two weeks.”

“And that reason is…?” Oliver prompted.

“I’m pregnant, Oliver.”

He had heard those words before, and he had lost his child. He would do anything in his power to not let that happen again. “What does that mean for us?” Oliver asked.

“I don’t know. But this child will not grow up without their father. While I did grow up without a father, I do not want the same for my child.”

“Of course,” Oliver said, nodding, “I have just one request.”

“Which is?”

“I want our child to grow up Jewish.”

“Alright then. We should probably tell my mom. She came for the New Year.”

“The New Year?” Oliver asked.

“Yes Oliver, if our child is going to be Jewish, you are going to have to learn as well. Rosh Hashanah is the start of the Jewish new year. It starts next week.”

“Are there foods I need to learn how to cook?” Oliver asked, laying his head on Felicity’s lap.

“Yes.” Felicity laughed, “Do you know how to bake bread?”

“I’m sure I can figure it out.”

“Good, because I think this baby is going to be craving hallah. I hope they don’t get my cooking skills.”

“Maybe they’ll get our good looks, my cooking skills, and your computer skills,” Oliver smiled, looking up at her.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This goes through 5x17, 5x22, and 5x23 with changes made due to Felicity's pregnancy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Olicity Hiatus Fic-a-thon Week 20: Trust
> 
> Thank you to Maddie for the after-school conversation that sparked the more evil side of the fic along with helping me decide on names. Also, a thank you to Anna who has been my beta for OHFAT.

**Late March**

Felicity had more than a few reasons for why she couldn’t asleep, and the terrors inside her wasn’t all of them. Felicity hadn’t seen Rene since he’d been helping Lance keep City Hall running in Oliver’s absence. She just couldn’t get a break, and she was supposed to be on bed rest. She checked her phone one more time, before deciding to go to Helix again to see if there were any new leads she could find. If Felicity learned anything in the past five years, it’s that she couldn’t stand doing nothing, even if she was well into her third trimester.

When she got to Helix, she realized how exhausted she was. It didn’t matter, though; she couldn’t sleep, and she had work to get done.

Three hours later, she got a text from Diggle.

 _Where are you?_ he sent.

 _At Helix. Trying to find a lead,_ she typed before getting back to work.

_Felicity, you need sleep._

_I’ll sleep when we find him. Besides, my pineapples won’t let me sleep._

_Pineapples???_ Diggle asked.

_That’s how big they are. Pineapple size at 33 weeks._

_We’ll find him while they’re still pineapples,_ Diggle sent.

 _How? I’ve been at it for hours with all that Helix has to offer, and we’re not even close to finding him,_ she typed in a rush. Felicity wiped away a stray tear that ran down her face.

_We’ll find him, Felicity. We always do. Why don’t you stay at our place tonight? Lyla and JJ will be happy to see you._

_Okay, just don’t say I didn’t warn you about the weird cravings._

_I’ve gone through this before, Felicity._

_See you soon, John._

It was well past three in the morning when Felicity reached the Diggle residence. Diggle opened the door for her, before walking back inside his house. “I’m sleeping on the couch. You sleep with Lyla,” Diggle muttered, not allowing her to argue. Luckily, Felicity was too exhausted to argue.

“Thanks,” Felicity whispered awkwardly shuffling in after Diggle.

“You’re always welcome here, Felicity.”

Two days later, Felicity could barely hold it together, the only reasons she was eating and sleeping, were currently using her bladder as a punching bag. She couldn’t even comprehend the pain Oliver must be in. All she could think about was him being with her when she gave birth. Her children would have their father. She would not be a widow. They did not have their wedding closed off from prying eyes of the media for Oliver to die at Prometheus’ hands.

Oliver had grown too much as a person to let a ghost of his past kill him, to take away his chance of raising his children.

Felicity would find him. Even if she had to go to hell and back, she would bring Oliver home for them. For their children. For their family.

 

Before she knew it, Oliver was in the bunker, Bratva tattoo burned off. He was staring at her, his eyes full of pain and regret.

Diggle was the first to speak, “What happened?”

“He let me go,” Oliver grimaced painfully, slowly making his way over to the med station. Diggle and Felicity quickly ahead to meet him there, or Diggle made his way to prep the station as Felicity waddled along with Oliver.

“Why did he let you go?” Felicity asked, “he had to have a reason.”

“He - I,” Oliver let out a sigh, “I’ll tell you later.”

“Okay,” Felicity whispered. “Just don’t let it stew too long.”

“I won’t. I just need time to process.”

After he explained the barebones to Diggle and Felicity with promises to give details later, Felicity and Oliver made their way back to the loft. “It looks the same,” Oliver said, looking around.

“After a few nights, I couldn’t sleep. The babies were kicking more, I think they missed you,” Felicity smiled once they made it to their bed.

“Just like their mama.” He rubbed circles over her stomach, and little kicks followed.

“Yeah,” Felicity agreed, “I stayed with the Diggles.”

“It’s a good thing we have a family to take care of you.”

Felicity nodded. “For a little while, I thought I would go into a stress-induced labor. I don’t know how we would’ve handled these two little rascals early.”

Oliver shrugged. “We still need to finalize the girl's name.”

“So, you’re okay with Thomas Robert Queen?” Felicity asked, running a hand through his hair.

“It’s perfect.” Oliver stopped rubbing circles and grabbed the hand resting atop her stomach.

“How do you feel about Moira?” Felicity asked hesitantly.

“Are you sure?” Oliver paused, “Hm, Moira Rose Queen. How does that sound?”

“It’s perfect. Let just hope the little rascals won’t have your ninja skills.” Felicity redirected her attention to her stomach. “Mommy can only handle so much.” Oliver laughed. “Are you going to let me sleep now that daddy’s home?” She waited a few seconds and no kicks came. “I’ll take that as a yes.”

 

**May**

“Oliver, I told you everything was fine. I’m still a bit sore that’s all.” She turned to face Oliver, Moira in her arms. Before he could say anything, Felicity insisted, “No buts. You are not the one who just had two small humans removed from their body. If I need help, I will ask you, but make no mistake. I _do not_ need help entering the loft.”

“Felicity, I’m sorry -” Oliver cut off when he noticed the door. Felicity followed Oliver’s eyes and saw the slightly ajar door as well. She swiftly took Tommy from Oliver’s arm, as he then set the diaper bag down. He slowly stepped inside the loft, pushing the door open slowly. Suddenly, the lights flicked on as he saw movement to the right. He grabbed onto the person, flipping them on their back, when he hears Team Arrow whisper-yell, “Surprise!”

Oliver looked down at who he was pinning on the floor. It was Curtis.

“I told you a surprise party wasn’t the best idea,” Lance mumbled.

“Oh hush,” Donna said to him. “I want to see my grandbabies!” She pounced on Felicity, who was holding both babies. “Let me look at those cute faces! Here, give Moira to me,” She smiled, taking her granddaughter out of Felicity's arms as Thea started dotting over Tommy.

“What’s all this for?” Oliver asked after his children were carefully settled in the arms of his family.

“This,” Thea said vaguely gesturing around with Tommy in her arms, “is your birthday slash Felicity’s welcome home party.”

“It’s nice to see everyone here for a happy occasion,” Felicity said. Oliver couldn’t have agreed more. Seeing his family and the Arrow family together happy was more than he could ever ask for. It was the perfect birthday present.

  


“My mother is with Moira and Tommy. It’s not like we just shipped off our children to some ARGUS safehouse alone,” Felicity said, whirling around in her chair to face him. “I will let you send away our children, but I will not have you push me away.”

“I’m not pushing you away,” Oliver defended himself as he kneeled in front of her. “Felicity, I love you. This is not me pushing you away. I trust you, and Adrian knows this. He knows that you are so important to me. The last thing he will expect is for me to send away my heart.”

“I love you too, Oliver,” Felicity whispered. “I trust you. It’s just after everything that has happened. How do you know Adrian won’t find me?” She took his hands. “I’m the one person who’s constantly underestimated. By Malcolm and Slade.” She stopped to take a breath. “I just gave birth to twins, use that to your advantage. You have used me before, so why not now?”

“Because now we have children to think about. What if something happens to you? What if you die? I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“Oliver, we’ve talked about this.”

“No, we talked when our family wasn’t kidnapped by a monster I created,” Oliver snapped.

“Oliver, I feel like the only way you could protect me is to send me back in time by the Waverider.” Felicity stopped when she saw the look on his face. “I was joking. I’m not going to the middle ages. There’s no wifi there.”

“He has William, Rene, Diggle, and -,” Oliver stopped. “I can’t lose you.”

“You won’t,” Felicity whispered reassuringly as she placed a kiss on his forehead.

His phone buzzed before he could respond. “It’s Adrian.”

 _You have 24 hours._ There was a video attached.

Oliver moved his phone so Felicity could see too.

Donna popped up on screen, holding a screaming Tommy. It looked like she had been crying, but the tears stopped long ago. Mascara ran down her face. The camera moved to William, holding Moira, who was also screaming. William had a bruise on his cheek, but Moira seemed fine.

Felicity’s heart stopped. She couldn’t breathe. Oliver wasn’t looking at her, but then he was. His hands cradled her face forcing her to look at him.

“I need you to trace the video. I have some calls to make,” Oliver demanded as he walked to the other side of the bunker, dialing numbers into his phone.

She quickly made herself busy, working to trace the video. An hour later the map pointed to the middle of the North China Sea. She rushed Oliver over before Malcolm entered the bunker a few minutes later. They filled him in on everything that happened.

Suddenly, they heard footsteps echoing throughout the bunker before a voice came. “Hello, Husband.”

 

Once they were on Lian Yu, everyone knew the plan. Felicity and Oliver were going to the ARGUS bunker, while Malcolm and Nyssa were to look for Thea and the others.

“Felicity, are you sure this is a good idea?” Oliver asked after they split up from Nyssa and Malcolm.

“Oliver, this is the best plan we have. As long as we don’t bring Harkness with us, we should be fine. I don’t trust him at all.”

“You have the info?” Oliver asked, stopping her before they entered the ARGUS bunker.

“Yes, now let’s go.” She whispered. Felicity allowed Oliver to enter the bunker first, in order to take care of the guard.

“Clear,” he motioned for her come in.

She rubbed her finger where her ring should be. She left it in Star City, not wanting to get damaged or lost, but she felt naked without it.

“I killed your mother, so for that alone, you should kill me,” Slade said slowly as she walked in.

“Maybe what’s happening now is the reason he didn’t,” Felicity said.

“Ms. Smoak,” she made no sound to correct him, “good to see you.”

“Here,” she told Oliver, handing him the USB stick.

“This USB holds all the information and the present whereabouts of your son Joe.” Oliver handed him the stick.

“You want to help me find my son?” Slade asked.

“There’s this man. He kidnapped my children.” Felicity stayed silent.

“You have children. As in more than one?”

“It’s a new development,” Oliver said. “I want us both to find our children.”

“Why do you trust me?” Slade asked Felicity.

“I trust you because I have to,” Felicity said before leaving the bunker.

 

“William’s sort of a sweet kid. You sure he’s yours?” Adrian said, with Talia’s men behind him.

Oliver’s with his people. Dinah had the device Curtis made. Felicity’s with Curtis and Samantha, looking for a way off the island. Adrian moved at Oliver, leading his men against Team Arrow.

After the Team defeated Talia’s men, they focused on Oliver who had Adrian in a choke hold. “Do it, Oliver.”

“That’s who I used to be,” Oliver shouted, releasing Adrian.

“I knew it would come to this. Your son’s dead, Oliver. And Felicity’s twin’s aren’t far behind.” Adrian shook his head. “They don’t even know why.”

“I don’t believe you because you’re a liar,” Oliver pulled Adrian up to face him. “I am never going to be the person you want me to be. Not ever.”

“Oliver,” Felicity came through the comms, “You can’t kill Chase. He’s linked to a dead man’s switch; the whole island’s rigged to blow.”

“Felicity, you need to move on plan C,” he demanded after Adrian fled.

“Okay, I’ll get the others moving. See you soon.”

“Diggle, Slade, you need to take the others to the ARGUS bunker. Felicity will fill you in on the rest of the plan there.”

The others followed. “Nyssa, wait,” Oliver said. “I just want you to know -”

“I know, Husband,” she interrupted. “Now, go get your children.”

He nodded as she followed the others out of the temple.

 

“Oliver the plane was sabotaged,” Felicity said. The signal Oliver had been waiting for.

“The ARGUS bunker,” Oliver said.

“They don’t have the time,” Adrian said. “Besides.” He pulled Donna out, who was still holding Moira in her arms. The door swung open, letting Oliver see William holding Tommy.

Donna held onto Moira for all its worth, as Adrian had his arm around her neck. “You already told me you wouldn’t kill me. Or did things finally change? If I die, everyone you care about dies. Except for your children and their grandmother. How could Donna Smoak live without her _baby_?”

Oliver shifted, bow at the ready.

“And if you don’t kill me, I’ll kill your family one by one. Starting with Donna,” Adrian said. “You choose. Either way, I’m right. Everyone around you dies, Oliver.”

Oliver lowered his bow and shot Adrian in the foot. He pulled Donna and Moira close. “William, stay back,” he shouted. “Don’t you even look at them,” he screamed at Adrian. “You alright?” he asked Donna. She nodded.

On the floor, Adrian said, “That's good. It’s going to be lonely without Felicity.” He pulled out a gun and pointed it at his head.

“No!” Donna screamed as Adrian pulled the trigger. The island exploded.

He took Moira from Donna and went to William. “Donna, come here,” Oliver instructed. “Felicity and Samantha are alright. When we came up with the plan, Felicity made sure that we had a place to go if getting off the island was no longer an option,” Oliver said pulling William into a hug with the arm that wasn’t holding Moira.

“My baby’s okay?” Donna asked.

“She is,” Oliver reassured her. “She knows to keep everyone down there until Lyla or I find them.”

“Lyla?” Donna asked.

“Diggle’s wife,” Oliver answered. “When’s the last time they were fed?”

“Yesterday,” Donna said, “I think.”

“We need to get them to Felicity,” Oliver insisted, “and we need to let your mom know that you’re alright,” Oliver told William.

 

By the time they arrived at the ARGUS bunker, Lyla was already there. Oliver had contacted her when they started to make their way back to the bunker. Lyla moved her men to a nearby island when Felicity told her where John was.

When Oliver saw Felicity, he dropped into a sprint covering the distance in seconds with Moira in his arms. “Thea hold Moira,” he said, before placing her in Thea’s arms. He then mover to Felicity. Oliver grabbed her by the waist and spun around like she was a princess. He set her down gently. “I know we had a plan, but I was still worried,” Oliver said, resting his forehead on hers.

“I was too,” she said, leaning into him. She was about to kiss him when Tommy started crying.

“I think this little guy is hungry?” Donna said, bring Tommy over to her. “Isn’t that right, Tommy?”

“You guy don’t mind?” Felicity asked, motioning to between the baby and her breast. “There’s nothing to cover up with.”

“Felicity, we don’t care about seeing your boob when who knows how long it’s been since they’ve eaten,” Thea lamented. “I’ll feed Moira.” Oliver stared at her, curiously. “What? I know you guys packed bottles. And besides, I just got kidnapped,” Thea said innocently. “I deserve time with my niece.” Oliver just shook his head as he passed her a bottle.

“So you’re married to Nyssa, and Felicity had your children?” Slade asked. “And you had a child with her before the island?” He gestured to Samantha.

“It’s a long story,” Oliver said.

“Fortunately for you, we have a long flight back to Starling,” Slade said.

“Actually,” Thea said, “it’s Star City now.”

Slade gave him a look. “I’ll tell you on the plane,” Oliver said. And he did. He told Slade everything, even how he was able to get a second chance with Felicity. He had a family with her and he would do what it took to protect them.

  


**Author's Note:**

> Jemmaacarters on tumblr


End file.
